Possessions and Obsessions
by mythcraze776
Summary: Darkfire knew she was born to be a fighter, a leader, the main component on her sire's experiments. At least she thinks. But suddenly feelings and pieces of the unknown past are being discovered. Ones that she had been told to avoid for unexplained reasons. She will find that sometimes the truth hurts.


**A new angsty fic idea I want to try out. It's...kind of a...'if-this-happened-instead of this' sort of thing. It's nothing fancy but just something I want to write for myself really but hey,if you guys like it too then that's a bonus for me! Enjoy if you wish! **

* * *

Rhythmic marching pede steps echoed down the darkened cast-iron hall. Clutching files tightly in one servo, the solider paused facing the ending door.

Guards in the same green and purple uniform as he; stood firmly on either side, guns held by the strap over their shoulders. A brief nod from one to the other and the heavy door was screeched open. The kittycon stepped inside with the loud metallic bang from behind.

It was an obviously old Victorian; stylized and well dressed. Everything could have passed as an antique; possibly was. Oil-fueled lamps hung from each wall. Three out of the four walls in the small square were completely full bookshelves reaching from floor to ceiling and the carpet floor's design was something no modern bot would dare put in their own home.

The scent of spices filled the kittycon's oilfactory sensors by a near-by burning candle. "Sir." He cringed slightly by the horrid scent but remained standing firmly before a large carved oak desk; its occupant hidden by the back of a large, brown leather chair. "We have received the files that you have requested." He explained, gently tossing the thin manila folder across the desk top. "I do hope it is to your satisfaction." Firmly he stood with servos behind his back, a waiting the turn of the chair and the file to be received; but there was no reply, only the sound of an opera singing femme playing softly in the background.

Ear twitching, the kittycon shifted awkwardly. "Ahem, if that is all sir, I shall resume to my duties."

"Failure." A low and deep voice mumbled from beyond the brown leather.

"Sir?" the kittycon turned, upon site almost jumping from where he stood; the green and black tabby sat facing him from behind the desk, looking over and yet uninterested into a metallic pink thing sitting in his servo. What was that? An actual processor?!

"Another failure." Without second glance the organ was tossed to the side into a nearby trash can.

The kittycon shivered, "S-sir?"

The corner of his lips curling into a snarl "'Sparkeaters'...one of my most successful weapons and now I have no way of remembering how to recreate them." Index digit tips tapped each other.

The soldier flinched, wide optic as items from the desk were swiped off the desk with a single wave of the kittycons's arm, crashing to the floor. "GGRRAAHH!"

"Heh…hehehe…hehehHAHAHAHAHA!" Claws dug deep into the woods surface, his face hidden between his arms leaning against the desk.

"U-uh…" Shivers ran up the kittycon's spine, uncertain of what he should do.

"Haha..hhaaa…" the kittycon raised up into a straight and well postured stance, calmly wrapping his servos behind his back with a casual smile. "Hhaa…it does indeed feel good to laugh once in a while. No matter, we will just need to start again. Trial and error. Now," he picked up the file that still remained on the desk, flipping through the pages. "Ahh yes."

"Um..s-sir?"

"Hmm?" he casually glanced up to the solider standing before him; in upright position but he could still see the fright still within his optics. How amusing.

"If you have what you need sir I will leave you be." He quickly nodded.

"Not so fast solider. I suddenly have another job for you." Closing the folder, he walked around the desk and debris among the floor with folder tucked under his one arm. "Call in a few of your men," without a glance he pulled a piece of paper from the unopened folder, a small photo attached by a paper clip in its corner. "We have a package to pick up." He held it into the soldier's view.

"Yes sir," he quickly read over the page. "I am to guess that this is our location?"

"Correct. We leave in an hour."

"Alright then. Just…one question sir."

"And what would that be?" the tabby tucked the paper away.

"Why are these bots so important?"

"Because my simple minded officer," turning on his pede the mech casually walked back into his seat, leaning against his elbows and digits entwined. "I have a new idea in mind and in doing so; it will bring me one step closer."

"To what sir?"

An eerie grin slowly curled across the tabby's faceplate. "Revenge."

* * *

The rain poured down from the dark starless night, visible by only the light of the street lamps and the heavy puddles that littered the roads. Thunder clashed from a distance but no lightning followed. The street seemed empty if not for the occasional passing car, but the light beaming through the bar's window had much life; laughter and loud chatter could be heard from beyond the glass.

It was fairly crowded tonight. All the stools along the bar where full with patrons watching and shouting at whatever sport was playing in the TV in the corner, not watching were there servos waved causing them to spill their drink. Others in a small corner were playing or attempting to play darts and others were just sitting casually inside the cushioned booths along the front wall; enjoying a simple chat.

"You're so old; primus thought you were his grandpa!" the bull terrier growled from across the table.

"You're so ugly; scientist thought you were their lost experiment!" The Scottish terrier snapped back.

"Well you're s-"

"Guys…." Both mechs stopped and turned to the silver Brittney spaniel glaring at them. "Not around kiddo here alright?" he jerked a thumb to the small purple pup sitting in a highchair, playfully banging her servos on the table and gurgling.

"Alright fine, sorry." Kup pouted back into his seat.

"Thank you."

"Sorry that you were actually dumb enough to bring a sparkling into a bar."

"Give it a rest gramps."

"When you ladies are done, one of you mind getting me another drink? KAPOW!" asked the boerboel, tickling the little femme's chin.

"Get it yourself." The bull terrier sniffed.

"I would, but then that would mean I would have to toss ya over the counter Blades. CLANG!"

"Cram it Warpath."

"Ah." Yoketron sipped from his strangely placed porcelain tea cup. "These reunions are always so pleasing."

"It is isn't it?" Brainstorm smiled from behind his faceguard. "Want a free blender? I made it out of 5 spoons and a broken tv." The Tervuren held it up proudly.

"I'll pass thank you." The Kai ken sipped from his cup.

"Why did you make that? BLAM!" Warpath asked.

"I was bored?" he shrugged.

"If you mean 'pleasing' Yoky like 'I'm glad you're here, now can punch you in the face ya old slagger' then yes. Yes it is. Speaking of which." Clenching a fist Headshot punched the old veteran's arm sitting beside him.

"Ow! Hey! What happen to 'being a good example for the kiddo?' Kup munched down on his cy-gar, rubbing his arm.

"I'm always watching her and being a good example, I need a break."

"Pfft. My aft you are...and that's a stupid excuse."

"So is your face."

"It's good to see your ugly mug too kid."

"I love seeing you two get along." Divebomb chirped, snuggled against Razorclaw's side; having his arm around her shoulders. "Been awhile since we all been together like this. Crazy Wreckers." She rubbed her enlarged stomach.

Onslaught grunted in agreement. "So what batch number is this one?" he gestured his glass toward the predakitty's tummy.

"Eighty-five! And triplets!"

"Sheesh," the silver mech scoffed "And here I thought this little one was a handful." Carefully, he lifted Eternia from her high chair, slid his leg out from under the table and playfully bounced her on his knee.

"What are you talking about? This little cutie is nothing! Aren't you sweetspark?" she cooed, reaching over the table to tickle under the gurgling pup's chin. "Coochie coochie coochie!"

"You haven't seen her diaper…"

"Probably just looks like Kup's." A smirk crossed Blades face.

"Alright, that it ya little fra-!"

The rain continued to fall heavily into the night as did the quarrelling…..and some breaking of bottles thanks to the quarrelling. The last of the remaining traffic seemed to have disappeared for the night, seeing not a car in sight. Everything outside seemed to have become finally still like an image of a still life painting.

All at once the group left through doorway still in deep conversation, or more than likely possible mocking. A few more moments standing underneath the dripping streetlight and the group soon spilt and departed their separate ways.

Headshot carried his pup close to his chest while holding the umbrella's handle with the other servo. "So," he shifted her further up, checking to see that the blue fuzzy blanket was wrapped around her snuggly. "What you doing after this Kup?"

"Well first off," a fast servo snatched the umbrella handle out of the Brittney spaniel's, balancing it between them. "I'm gonna take this before you unwillingly decide to drop one or the other."

"You saying I can't take care of my own kid?"

"I'm saying you can't multitask worth scrap."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm constantly watching two sparklings at the same time almost every day."

The teal mech glared grimly towards his denta smiling friend. "You close to losing all your denta and being shoved in a box while me and missy go and party without you."

Headshot chuckled, "Ya sure, and just WHAT will you and a 7 month old gonna do? Drink constant bottles of milk? I don't think you could last that long. Besides," he shifted a yawning Eternia further up his chest. "It's already past this one's bedtime." He rubbed her back gently, making sure not to disturb the sparkling.

Kup just stared, watching the silver mech cradle his sparkling with downcast optics. It took minor strength to pull the corner of his mouth into a smile. Last thing he wanted to do was bring attention to his concern but he supposed he had perhaps been around the younger mech too much or maybe Headshot was just getting to good at readings one's face.

He turned to the old scottie asking "Hey, sup with the long face?"

"I uh…guess if I said 'nothing' you wouldn't believe me would you?"

"Most likely not?"

"Ah well." Kup shrugged. Might as well tell him. No point in hiding it now. "It's-It's good to see you smiling again." His gaze quickly turned to the puddles down below. 'You know. After Eclipse and everything."

Surprisingly..well…maybe not too surprising; the spaniel kept an unreadable face as they continued further up the damp road, rain still pouring endlessly down on them. As expected it became eerily silent between the mechs. Kup gripped the handle of the umbrella tightly angrily mumbling to himself. Primus, why did he have to say that? Maybe it really was too soon.

"Thanks."

"Eh?" he cocked an optic ridge.

"Thanks; for saying so. It's been a good year since the…well, all the same. It's good to know I have been making notable progress."

"Look kid I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring anything up. I just wanted to let you know what you just said there; both you and the little tike. You're looking good."

"I know Kup. I'll admit," he pulled the blue blanket further over the sleeping sparkling's helm. "It has..been pretty rocky for us this past while but I suppose..heh."

Kup blinked in surprise towards the small smile in the corner of Headshot's face. "It's partially thanks to you guys. Mostly you."

"Now don't you go all sappy on me." he found himself smiling back.

"Naw mech, I mean it. You've been great to us. Me,Eternia and Eclipse. You were there since the start and I can never thank you enough for it."

"Keep that little bundle of yours happy and that's all the thanks I'll need or want."

Headshot's shoulders shook under an unheard chuckle. "Can do."

Must have been awhile that had passed by the time they reached the last turn of the block. Surrounding buildings were shrouded in shadow giving them an eerie appearance, unable to tell one from the other, apart from height. Luckily the small suburban looking home that was squeezed between two apartments stuck out like a sore thumb. Small but it was good enough for them.

"You know, I still can't believe you turned down a bigwig judge like Ultra Magnus on an undercover job. I thought you would have jumped at the chance for a job like that." Kup shook the umbrella rain free before entering the household and dropping it onto the welcome mat.

"Ya well I didn't want to leave this one by her lonesome." Carefully the silver mech pulled the blanket off Eternia, draping it over the arm of a nearby couch and pushed through the last door down the narrow hallway. He disappeared into the darkness of the room, Kup waited patiently in the front doorway for Headshot to return and gently close the door behind him. "There, snug as a bug."

"You know I could have watched her while you were gone."

"Thanks for the offer." He shook his helm "But it will be much better if I stayed."

"If ya say so. I better head out, if you need me you know where to find me."

"Right. Dumpster down the block and around the corner."

"Watch it ya little fragger."

"Hehe alright alright." Headshot heavily patted the others shoulder. "But I meant what I said earlier. Thank you for being there for me."

"Been a pleasure." Kup patted the spaniel's arm. "Not like you wouldn't do the same for me."

"Well-"

"Don't be an aft!"

"You know I can't help but be one." Kup's disapproving scowl only grew the smirk crossing his faceplate. "Anyway I'll catch you later. Gonna hit the berth myself in a few before missy decides to wake up again."

"Ngh. Fine. I'll see you later you over sized sparkling."

"You too." Both autodogs pulled each other into a brief embrace before Kup opened the door to the dark and damp air outside.

"Oh and one more thing."

"Ya?"

"No one knows of this touchy feely conversation of ours. The least Blades knows the better."

"Agreed."

"Later mech." with a nod the Scottish terrier disappeared down an ally.

* * *

A shadow ducked further into the darkness behind a dumpster, avoided by Kup's passing optics until he turned around the corner. "Wrecker is gone sir." his raspy voice whispered into the walkie-talkie.

* * *

Plopping down onto the couch Headshot stretched his arms above his helm and spread them across the back cushions. Primus what time was it? Wasn't the brightest idea to bring Eternia out so late but ever since she had been gone... Eclipse was gone; he couldn't bare the thought of being parted with his sparkling. He leaned forward in his seat burying his face in his servos lost in thought. Eventually pulling out of his trance he reached for a small framed picture off to the side table, stroking the glass covering gently with his thumb.

Her non-metallic skin seemed like it was made of a starry night, hair flowing like a gentle river and white as snow. Long white and yellow tipped antennas lay gracefully across her head. But her optics…eyes he guessed she called them; starred back into his. Beautiful, shimmering light blue and that smile, oh that smile. How he missed it. "Sorry you couldn't see it all." His arm began to shake. "I'm sorry I didn't take you to see our home. Observe Cybertronian culture…everything you wanted to do, but instead you were stuck at home to hide."

Scrap. It was happening again. Before Headshot's arm could violently shake even more so he placed the frame back down to the side, clasping his helm. "Just..." he vented heavily with tightly closed optics. " Just think positive. What the Doc said. Just...think positive." The Brittany spaniel looked back to the picture of the smiling femme. He starred back at her, back into those eyes for what felt like the longest time. Strangely enough he found himself smiling and taking it back into his servos once more. "Naw…you didn't care did you babe? You even said. You didn't care as long as you were with us."

Soft little moans broke through the silence down the hall. "Oh? Looks like someone's awake. Better do my 'dad-duties'." Another quick kiss of the glass and Headshot made his way into the darkened room, frame still in servo. Looking down inside the crib; a tiny purple pup wearing a lavender fuzzy sleeper rolled her helm from one side to the other, little fuzzy ears wriggling softly and whimpering with optics still shut.

"Daw. Think our lil' pup is having a bad dream." Carefully not to stir Eternia from her slumber he gently pulled a flower patterned blanket from her changing table over her tiny frame, tucking her in. "There we are." He stroked her helm. "Good-night sweetspark."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"What the?" he cocked an optic ridge as the door knocks repeated. "Who the frag is knock'in at this time of night?" he mumbled quietly, shutting the berthroom door behind him. "Probably Kup again. Old fart must have realized he forgot his umbrella behind." Passing the entry way into the living room he placed the framed picture face down back onto the side table. With a few quick steps of the doorway he peeked into the peephole through the beige door.

The outdoor light lite the shape of a tall cloaked figure and the falling rain from behind but whoever's features were still shrouded in dark shadow.

"Can I help yo-"

There was a loud bang. Something small flew through the glass but disappeared before he could see just what it was.

He didn't know what just happened. All he knew now was that he was lying there on the floor, starring upwards towards the ceiling. At least he thought it was the ceiling. A painful pulse; a pain that could not be explained ravaged through his forehead but he could not more an inch of his frame to stop or clasp it.

He could hear his spark begin to race. There were noises happening around him but like his vision they were too blurry to make out. Something was heavily dripping down his face but he couldn't tell what. Whatever it was though he could feel it; like warm liquid gathering at the side of his helm. What was happening? What was going on?

Heavy pede steps could be heard on either side of him. They sounded numerous, some far into the distance and some standing right near his enabled frame. Little by little his already lack of sight began to fade into darkness.

"Tsk Tsk." A tall green and black tabby walked to the bleeding Headshot's side, wiping the rain off the silver pistol with his black robe with a bored expression. "I would have expected better from you Headshot. With all those years of training and expertise you have you had already forgotten how to use your undercover spy basic instincts?"

Three heavily armed terrorcons marched loudly down from the staircase, saluting in single file facing the kittycon. "Upstairs is clear sir. There are no others here."

"Good. Good." He kneeled. "Now where were we-"

"Nnngh..mghahh! Whhaaa!"

"Well now….whatever could be making that noise?"

"You want us to 'take care' of it Oilslick sir?" the first guard nudged his shoulder to the berthroom door.

"Of course not you imbecile." Rising from his knee the tall mech walked through the door as the row of terrorcons watched silently. He did not bother to turn on the lights; it was simple enough to find his way around the small room. A small wooden crib laid back against the far wall where the sparkling continued to wail.

"Oh my my. What do we have here now?" Gently he slipped his claws under Eternia's wriggling frame and lifted her to optic level. "Shhh..shh. Hello there my little darling." Her cries slowly faded as held her closer to his chest. "Now now. Did the loud noise scare you? Do not worry. You're coming with me to a place far from any noise." The soft stokes of her helm eased the pup back to sleep. "Oh yes." A slight twist of his servo resting upon her helm allowed Oilslick to shift off the covering helmet; revealing a tiny pair of white antennas and a forehead as if made by piece of a starry night sky. A dark, toothy grin stretched across the tabby's face. "Hmm…" Holding the femme close and quickly re attaching her helm piece he turned on his pede and re-entered the hallway; where Terrorcons where lined on either side of the hall, guns held at the ready across their chests, ignoring Headshot's bleeding frame in the middle of the carpeted floor.

"As you were gentlemechs. Back to the vehicles." He shifted her closer. "We've got what we came for."

Quickly as they came in, the troopers marched out the broken door disappearing into the darkness. Casually making his own pace Oilslick kneeled once again beside the lifeless mech. "Thank you for providing such a wonderful little specimen autodog. If it was not for your…'extraterrestrial involvement' I would have never thought that interspecies like Eternia could possibly exists. A pity that I did not know of your bondmate sooner," he picked up the energon soaked picture from it's broken remains, starring in awe at it. "It would have been….a pleasurable experience. But alas. Oh and of course," Tucking the picture into the inside breast pocket of his cloak and reaching into another, reveling a small glass vile with a plastic covering . "I will be needing something else from you." Drops of seeping energon quickly filled the vile to its halfway point. Satisfied with the amount; Oilslick closed the lid with one servo. Ignoring the drop of warm liquid that slowly slid down the outer surface and down his digits shoving it back inside his cloak. "Ah. This should help."

The small pup did not stir with the tabby's sudden movement towards the front door, flicking a claw under her chin. "Hmm it shall be interesting. There is so much I am going to learn from your little one. Good bye Headshot. And if there is even the slightest chance of you remarkably pulling through; tell the Wreckers…it is far from over."

"Dangfraggitforgettin'myumbrella" The old Scottie muttered under his breath trying to pull over the collar of his coat above his helm. "HalfwaydowntownandIjustfragginnotic-….the frag?" Strange, why was Headshot's door wide open? Even stranger was why there was a large white swat van and a pitch black old fashioned **c**ar with tinted windows backing up from behind the nearby ally?

"H-Headshot?" He didn't know why he was calling from so far away…or at all really. Perhaps it was because his tanks where making that feeling; that feeling when something was wrong. VERY wrong.

The mystery vehicles stopped in front of the house but no one came out of either one.

A tall cloaked figure casually strolled from inside the house, holding something close to his chest but he couldn't make out what exactly what it was through the pouring rain. Stepping under the street light, he saw him. Kup's optics shot wide open in terror. Olfactory sensors flared with a smell he had not sensed in stellar cycles. Not since the Great War did that sent, that eerie, familiar smell, sending shivers down his backstructs. It couldn't possibly be….but there he was.

Rain pelted the autodog and soaked through his coat under and down to his frozen frame. He couldn't shake the overbearing shock of what his very optics were witnessing.

When the tabby stopped before the opened car door he glanced up. (If intentional or not Kup was not sure.) Bright ivy green optics starring…no…_piercing _into Kup's faded blue ones.

'_A ghost of the past has come back to haunt you'._ Was all Kup's processor could respond.

A villainous grin slowly submerged across the dark mech's face, not once blinking with the teal autodog in his sights. 'Ah the messenger has come' he thought. And with that, he disappeared into the black vehicle.

Loud screeching from the wheels broke Kup from his horrific trance and bolted across the street even though he knew; there was no possible way of catching them as they drove off into the darkness of the city streets.

Oilslick turned his helm peering out the back window watching the Scottish terrier bolted across the way, disappearing through the doorway, yelling for his fallen friend. A smirk stained his faceplate turning back in his leather seat, looking down to the infant still fast asleep against his chest unstirred. 'Don't think this is over yet Wrecker." A gentle claw brushed against the femme's tiny wings. "Because this is not the last you will have seen of me."

There was little notice of the vehicles as drove off; disappearing around the bend into an unseen direction.

"Headshot!" His spark pounded and only picked up the pace when there was no answer as he came closer and closer to the open doorway. "HEADSHOT!" Constant images ran through his helm of what he was about to run into. Primus please….don't…

From the horrific bloody site that laid before him, he was only confirmed that his prayer went unheard. Optics shot wide open seeing the energon puddle forming around the fallen mech's helm and only growing larger from the continuous leak coming from the hole deep in the middle of his forehelm. "Oh frag no!" He gave no time for his circuits to tense up in overwhelming fear in the door way but to run to the silver spaniel's side, carefully trying to lift his helm with trembling servos. "Stay with me. Stay with me." Kup's spark lightly slowed in paced when he felt through his shaking digits a small but almost non-existent pulse; while holding up the back of Headshot's neck. He was still alive…barely.

Reaching around with a free servo he grabbed a strange cell phone from the back pocket of his pants. Luckily who he wanted to call was on speed dial having to press only one button instead of having to dial the entire number with one severely shaking, energon soaked servo. "Pick up…" he growled through his denta. "Pick up slag it!"

A soft elderly voice Kup could only recognize as Yoketron replied. "Yes Kup, what would be the proble-"

"We got a solider down! Send medical help immediately! Headshot's place stat!"

It was only a mere few seconds of silence but it irritated Kup to no end, yet he kept his temper to a simmer when the Kai Ken replied. His voice slightly firmer in tone; he knew something was wrong and that was exactly what Kup liked about him. "I will send it immediately. Stay with him and do what you can to help." Click.

Kup paid no attention to the cell as he dropped it to the floor. The sudden wails of sirens filled the night air, slowly coming closer and closer. 'About fragging time.'

"Kup!" a familiar bark made the Scottie's ears twitch. He looked up to face a brick red Boerboel panting against the doorway, rain dripping off the tips of his ears. "Kup…'pant'…..what's all the commotion?"

"Warpath…" No words were needed. Shock stricken expression over Warpath`s faceplate was enough to know he got the message. Sirens where just within their distance. There was going to be a lot of noise to focus through in the next few klicks.

Noise. For frag sake how could he have forgotten? The silence would have awakened any sparkling by now! "Warpath! Stay with him." Without giving the boerboel a chance to question his sudden depart Kup had barged into the baby blue room and ripped off the blankets already scattered over the crib's bedding. Nothing. No cooing or more than likely screaming for someone to find them. Eternia had vanished...or worse. No. He was sure he most likely there would have been two corpses in the house then. Why would they bother themselves to hide the frame of an offline sparkling but not the adult?

Memory banks suddenly lurched back. The bulge that he held to his chest, it was a compatible size of a sparking. Now that was worse. Or was it? Kup had no time to think it over with Warpath yelling from back out in the hallway.

"Kup," Warpath kept hold of Headshot's helm while Kup scrambled beside him onto the carpeted floor. "What in the frag happened?!"

Kup's jaw opened but no sound escaped, nor was he given anytime to properly answer before a pair of paramedics rushed through with a gurney between them; pushing the mech's away from Headshot. They dropped it to the floor; the mech that entered from behind started to undo the straps while the other pressed a digit to the side of his neck, "Charge up the defibrillator for the ride there. Primus. I dunno how, but this guy is still alive. Barely anyway."

"And you better make sure he still is!" he didn't mean to blurt, but Kup clearly was in no mood to be subtle. Warpath kept a servo to the teal mech's shoulder; at first he thought it was just a mere gesture of comforting him but then again with Kup being how he was perhaps it was more than likely Warpath's silent way to hold him back.

The medics seemed, or possibly pretended to have ignored him as they loaded Headshot onto the gurney, strapping him in and placing guards on the side his helm to stop it from falling to the side. Two more came into the house, a mech and femme. They helped the first pair lift the gurney, snapping the wheels down underneath and wheeled it outside in a jogging pace. The first mech struggled to cover Headshot's mouth with the transparent oxygen mask while the others began to attach wires to his arms.

Kup and Warpath watched and followed close after the medics out into the night. Both blinked and covered their optics from the flashing lights of the police cars and ambulance that filled what was once the starlit night sky. The rain had stopped but the cold could still send a shiver up a bot's spinal struts.

Mechs and femmes peered out from their balconies from the apartments above the lone house while others gathered in their pyjamas and nightgowns around the circle of yellow police tape that had been placed around the yard. Only a small yet familiar group stood inside the boundary Kup automatically recognized as Razorwing, Divebomb, Onslaught and Yoketron.

Soon as she had a glimpse at what had been done to Headshot; Divebomb had clasped her servos over her mouth in gasping shock, optics rapidly filling with coolant, turning to Kup.

He could read it in her optics crossing the wet grass in a slow somber pace. What happened? Or more than likely with the predakitty; who do I have to kill? Questions the mech wished he knew himself.

"Kup," Yoketron was the first to speak. "What happen-"

"I don't know." He grumbled under his breath. "But I sure as pit want to find out."

"T…th..th…" A rare occasion that Divebomb should stumble her own words. With trembling lips and Razorwing hugging her tightly with one arm, she tried her best to ease herself. "The baby…T-The baby!?"

"Taken."

"We will find and search all that we can." The white, black and gold kai ken nodded.

"Search everywhere. Ask everyone. Do absolutely EVERYTHING you all can to find out where that sparkling is." Kup's stare pierced towards the autodogs and predakitties before him, denta grinded against each other harshly. "I don't care how long, how far, or how many helms I have to bash in; . !"

Warpath tightened his grip again to the teal Scottie's shoulder. "We understand Kup BANG! We can and will."

"No you fraggin' don't understand. You didn't see who it was. Who left here as soon as I got back. At least…who... I swear to Primus I thought I saw."

A single brow of Razorclaw's optic ridge rose questionably. "Who Kup? Who did you think you saw?"

He paused for a short klick, starring down to the pavement. When he finally looked up; it was with a deep, penetrating, I-am-more-then certain stare. "Oilslick." He waited momentarily for one to protest. No one did but replied with strange looks; no doubt with curiousity. "I dunno how….and I dunno when, but the past has somehow survived and now it has Headshot's sparkling. I dunno what his plans are, I but sure as pit don't want to find out. We need that sparkling found. A.S.A.P!"

Divebomb stepped forward out of Razorclaws arm. "Y..you don't think he would k-…k-."

"No. At least…no." In truth, the Scottie could not decide which fate for the sparkling was worse. Off lined or being in the servos of the most sick and demented deceptikitty there was.

"Start the search for a white swat van and an' old fashioned black vehicle. It's not much, but it's all I've got to give ya. Me and Warpath are gonna head down the vets to see what the situation is with Headshot."

Divebomb clasped her servos together in a prayer she whispered to herself. Though Kup had turned away and started to walk; he could hear the small mutter of the end of Divebomb's grace. "Primus let her be safe."

'Me too.' He thought. 'Me too.'

* * *

"We need more!" The tall mech barked. "You want this ring to keep up you gotta give us the 'merchandise' in order to do so."

A tiny spoon clanked softly as it was stirred within the blue and white porcelain teacup, held by the tips of the tabby's claws. The terrorcon standing angrily on other side of the grand oak desk stared down the green and black mech, who clearly was in no rush to reply; tapping the spoon delicately against the cup's side. Frustration only grew from there after the few drops of tea were tapped from the silverware and had been placed to the side of a saucer. "Well?!" he growled watching Oilslick sip like he had all the time in the world. Who the frag did this mech think he was?

"I am quite aware of what you need." Not a glance was given to the fuming mech leaning against the desk. "But what you fail to understand is.; weapons cost money, and though money is something I have I do not have the conscience to give it away so easily. I may lend you some to borrow for your…'occupation'. But the thing is when one borrows from me….I expect RESULTS from that spending or at least to be paid back for my donation." He sipped "You have done nether. You have not paid off your debt from your last 'raid' and your results of late have been quite poor. Until you can prove that you are more than capable of stealing from common convenience you will have to make do with what you have."

"Are you fragging kidding me?! What about the raid on that Summer festival eh? We had plenty and more from those bots!"

"Yet you were all caught within the first few klicks because you did not THINK that there would be many security guards."

Fists crashed onto the desk. "Then what are we supposed to give the new recruits then hmm? Sticks?!"

"Why not? You did tell me yourself that you only hire the best with brawn that knew the streets. I'm sure they can make due with some of their own 'home-made' weapons. More than likely they are quite well practiced from their past juvenile doings."

'Clink' went the cup when it met the saucer. His chair giving a slight creek as he sat back, digits intertwined with an emotionless expression. "Is that not what you told me?"

"So what if I did?" the mech fangs were bared.

"So, when you finally prove your worth to me and or have the ability to pay back all that had been given to you I will consider your request. Until then, I believe this conversation is over."

"Now wait a m-" If there was one thing the black terrorcon knew; it was when one points a gun in your face; best to shut ya trap. Usually this would not bother the mech. In a situation like this back in the alleys he would have taken the aft himself with no fear towards thier weapon. But seeing how there were two heavy military guns pointed his way being carried by large, bulky and well armored soldiers; wasn't rocket science to figure out his chances of winning this battle were slim to none.

"I believe you were leaving." There was a slight mock behind the tabby's tone.

The mech growled irritably, "Fine." Storming through the open cast metal door with the pair of guards following close behind. When the last terrorcon left he heaved the door shut, leaving Oilslick to remain in the silence of his Victorian style office. Quiet at last.

Index claw tips clicked together in deep thought, starring upright to the ceiling while leaning back in the old leather brown chair. It irritated him to no end that this is what the tabby had been lowered to. Is this really what had become of him since the Great War? One of the Deceptikitties greatest scientist and chemical weapons specialist brought down to a mere multiple underground trades and ring dealer? Pathetic and a pure waste of skill. Although…

"Daddy…"

He turned towards the wooden door located to the rear of the room. His own personal quarters and such, usually it was kept closed and a good portion of the time unused; do to his constant work. Though now it was wide open; with a small femme, possibly no more the 4, standing there in a pale blue nightgown with a raggedy stuffed bear being dragged along the floor by one small clenched fist and an optic being rubbed with the other.

"Eternia." He spun around, pedes crossed. His digits did not move from the others tips. "What are you doing up at this unusual time? Go back to berth."

"But I saw something scary in my room again." She tightly hugged her bear, speaking in a voice very tired and quite, looking up at him with pleading optics. "Can you sleep in my room with me tonight?"

"We have had this discussion. There are no such things as these 'monsters'. They are nothing more but mere images you are making with your young over-stimulated imagination. Go to berth."

"But daddy,"

"And what have I told you about that?"

The little femme sighed. "I shouldn't use words or terms that don't make me sound like a simple minded j…ju…juv…."

"Juvenile."

"Yes father."

"Good femme. Now back to berth you have tests tomorrow."

Corners of her tiny optics filled with coolant, shaking her helm into her bear. "P-please father. No more tests."

"Oh?" The tabby rose from his seat towards the sparkling and kneeled before her. "And why is that my dear?"

She looked down to her scuffling pedes, sniffling. "I...I don't like them. Doing them all the time a-and," she rubbed a small Band-Aid upon her right arm. "S-s-sometimes they really, really hurt."

His expression was a blank while the sparkling sniffled in embarrassment but slowly the corners of his lip components raised to a small smile and picked her up, carrying her down the hallway; holding closely to his chest allowing her to rest her helm on his shoulder. "Now, now Eternia," He stroked her helm gently. "You know you need those tests. They are no more than an hour a day and they are to help with some VERY important research I am doing. You are helping me greatly you know."

"I am?" Eternia looked up from his shoulder curiously.

"Of course," he walked through the open doorway at the end of the passageway into the darkened room. Against the wall, set in the middle of the room there was a twin sized, plush berth with scattered blankets. Gently the sparkling was placed down into the sheets and covered with the maroon red covers. "You are a very special femme for this sort of thing." He cooed, tucking her in.

"Ok father." A small smile crossed the spaniels face, hugging her bear tightly between her arms. "Am I really that special?"

"Oh yes." He pecked the top of her helm. "More then you know. Now. Sleep. I have a busy day tomorrow." Rising form his knee, he watched the femme silently snuggle into her blankets in bliss before leaving.

"Father." The pup called, pausing the tabby in her doorway.

"Yes?"

"Can you sing me something to help me sleep? Plleaasse?" little optics blinked innocently in the dark. "Just something quick? You can just hum it if you want. You can even pick!"

Oilslick stared at her strangely, but he most figured if he was to finally put this anxious pup to sleep; a simple lullaby would speed up the process. "Very well, but once it is done you are to go directly to stasis. Is that understood?"

"Yes father." She giggled.

Slowly the rhythmic humming of 'You are my sunshine' purred into Eternia's ears and soon enough he watched as her tiny optics closed. Having enough of waiting, the tabby closed the door behind him and made way down to his own room, arms held behind his backstruts….yet still humming the innocent tune with an eerie smirk.

"Sunshine, you were their sunshine,

You made them happy, now skies are grey,

You'll never know dear, how much they loved you,

For I took their, Sunshine away."

* * *

**So what you think so far? Let me know ^^.**


End file.
